


Why have they returned?

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [30]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup





	Why have they returned?

The howling wind assaulted the small group of travellers suddenly, causing them to shudder and pull their cloaks tighter around them. The snow whirled in front of their vision and if they did not know these roads like the back of their hands they would have been lost hours ago.  Eventually, their destination came into view and they all piled into the tavern with a sigh of relief. The warmth from the roaring fire instantly caught Nerevals attention, and there she went to warm her freezing hands. Gals’sen went to organize a room for them, and Aidrian took a seat, allowing his aching feet to rest for a moment.

It wasn’t long before they had found themselves in a room, waiting for the food to come.

“I smell worse than an Ash servant…” Nereval grumbled, tying her short hair back out of her face the best she could.

“I would agree, but I never had the pleasure of smelling one.” Aidrian shrugged off his coat, flattening it onto the bed.

“Lucky for you. It was even worse when you were surrounded by water.” She sat at the top of the bed and tucked her feet beneath her, “My leg isn’t made for the snow. Why did I think coming to Skyrim was a good idea?”

“Well, that’s what travelling is all about!” The Altmer replied in a singsong voice, “You win some and you lose some. Why did you cross the border anyway?”

Nereval picked at a piece of frayed stitching on her trousers, “Was hoping to get to Morrowind, just travel through the warmer parts of Skyrim then hope for the best. Didn’t exactly leave it in good condition.”

Aidrian sat down at the end of the bed, “You really haven’t been back since you left?”

The Dunmer shrugged, “Didn’t feel like facing all the destruction and desolation of my people. How could I when I caused a good chunk of it anyway?”

Aidrian smiled a little, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

They all sat and ate the soup, small chatter passing between them every so often.

Though later at night, when they had all taken to their own rooms, Nereval was woken half way through the night, a familiar thing but had not happened in so many year. She sat up and buried her face into her hands. Her clothes were stuck to her body, though the room was fairly cold, sweat was dripping off her forehead. Her body shook uncontrollably, and she felt like her stomach was cramping with the scare of the dream she had had. 

“A nightmare?” Nerevar was there, a hand on her shoulder. Something she had come to find comforting during her days in Morrowind, when she was too scared to sleep or when the nightmares struck hard and fast, so badly that she could not determine the difference between reality and dreams.

She nodded, a cold shiver running through her. “I thought I was done with them.” The dunmer brought her face out of her hands to look at the General, “I haven’t had one in years, I thought they were gone.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inward for a hug, stroking her back softly, “What happened?”

“Dagoth was there, he was calling me. Telling me to come home. Did you not see it too?”

Nerevar shook his head, “No, perhaps we should make the trek to Azuras Shrine. It isn’t too far from here, we can double back the way we came. We can seek guidance from her.”

Nereval nodded, “Yes, yes. Lets go.” She got up, suddenly feeling a burst of energy. She packed her bag hastily and dressed as quickly as she could, “I do not want to waste any time, the quicker we get there the quicker we can get answers.”

Nerevar only silently followed her, so it was in the dead of night, they left.


End file.
